Final Fantasy V: The Real Story
by LimeFaceX
Summary: See what happens when four unsuspecting people are chosen to save the world from an evil sorcerer. Chock full of details the game left out. Possible Lenna x Bartz/ Faris x Bartz.
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy 5

-P R O L O G U E-

Night had begun to descend upon Tycoon Castle. There was an eerie stillness present, as though the wind itself had stopped moving. The usual sound of birds flying back to their nests was gone, and the clouds remained stationary in the sky. The leaves in the trees moved naught an inch. Looking up from his bedroom window, the King of Tycoon saw that the flags atop the castle had fallen as well. Odd, he thought, but the wind would blow again anytime soon. It's highly unlikely that _that_ could have happened.

Five minutes passed and there was no wind.

Ten minutes passed. Still, not even a gentle breeze could be felt.

The King began to worry. This was completely unnatural. To be sure, he took a candle from the stand on his desk and held it up outside the window. The flame remained totally upright, not bending even slightly. A look of absolute horror struck his face.

He had to look into this, he thought to himself as he rushed to put on his armor. If what he thought had happened really did happen, it would be the greatest calamity to ever befall his domain. The wind could NOT just stop. He grabbed his sword and shield and dashed out of his bedroom and into the throne room. The clatter of his equipment caught the attention of his daughter, who looked up, puzzled.

"Father?" she called after him. The king ignored her.

She followed him all the way to the top of the castle; the tower where the king's Hiryuu was kept, and called him again.

"Father, wait! Where are you going?" she inquired, fearing her father had lost his mind.

"There's something odd about the wind." he answered her without looking at her. "I'm going to the Wind Temple to check on things. I'll be back in a bit."

"Should I come along?" his daughter asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Stay here." And with that, he mounted the Hiryuu and flew off toward the Wind Temple, disappearing into the shadows.

--


	2. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 5

_**1**_

A young man lay back in the grass, looking up at the free, blue sky above him. He was just as free as the clouds; just a traveler with no commitments, except to his partner Boco, his pet chocobo. His sword lay, sheathed, beside him.

Even with all this freedom, he was discontent.

"I'm so _bored_." he muttered to himself, and then he let out a large sigh. "Honestly. Why on earth did I opt to be a wanderer? I could have been a scholar like everyone else from my village. Hmm. Now I'm just sitting around all day with nothing to do but wait for some random thing to fall out of the-"

BOOOOOOOM!! A thunderous crash came from nearby.

"Holy-" he yelled, leaping up from where he lay. "What the hell just happened?? Boco!!"

"Wark?" the chocobo turned to him.

"That scared me almost out of my _mind_! I wonder what it was… We gotta check this out." he said, with a mischievous smile and a twinkle in his eye. Boco let out what sounded like an exasperated "Warrk…"

"Come on! How often does something like whatever just happened, happen?!" he was overflowing with excitement, almost hopping up and down now. "C'mon, c'mon! Let's go!"

Reluctantly, Boco stood up and looked in the direction the sound came from.

"Good boy, Boco!" exclaimed the adventurer, and in almost a single movement, he grabbed his belongings, strapped them to Boco, and jumped onto his back. "Let's go!!"

After about a half hour, the adventurer and Boco had arrived at the site of a humongous meteor crash. The giant rock plowed down hundreds of trees, leaving an extremely large crater in the ground that spanned almost 500 yards. The smell of fresh earth was high in the air, and the dust had not yet fully settled near the meteor. Luckily, it had fallen only a few hundred yards away from Tycoon Castle.

The adventurer looked at the giant rock in amazement. "Whoa…"

Now that the dust had settled a little more, he could see the base of the meteor and-- wait, is that a person down there? He lifted his hand over his eyes and peered into the base of the crater once more. Not only was the meteor down there, but a _girl_ as well!

What on earth could she have been doing out here by herself?? Doesn't she _know_ that Goblins terrorize this area all the time? She doesn't even look like she has a sword, much less able to wield one!

He jumped off of Boco and stepped into the crater. "Hmm, I wonder if she's okay… she doesn't look like she's moving." he said under his breath, now walking down to the base of the crater. "Boco, stay there and wait for me. I'll be right back."

Carefully, he made his way down to the meteor and closer to the girl. He became a bit distracted by the immense stone long enough to not see that two more figures had appeared down below.

Neither of them was human. Goblins had seemingly appeared from out of nowhere, and were in the process of kidnapping the unconscious girl. The adventurer shifted his focus back to the girl, and just managed to see the ugly cretins grab the girl's hands and legs and attempt to run off with her.

"Oi!! Hey! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, drawing his sword. The goblins stopped and turned around to face him.

"That's right; I'm talking to the both of you! If you think you're going anywhere with that girl, you're sadly mistaken!"

The goblins growled, and dropped the girl on the ground.

"Good, now get the hell out of here before I kick your ass."

This didn't go over well with the goblins. Goblins were always known to be especially violent once their lives are threatened. Infuriated, they charged at him, baring their disgusting, rotting teeth, and howling at the top of their highly unpleasant voices.

"Uh oh."

The first goblin came at him flailing its arms, hoping to get in a good hit. The adventurer, however, being physically fit, was able to successfully sidestep and counter with his sword. One down.

The second one saw this and stopped dead in its tracks and bent down.

"What manner of rubbish is that thing up to?" the adventurer thought to himself.

Suddenly, an uppercut caught him square under the chin, sending him about a foot away in the air. "What the-" and another caught him again from the right side.

In the most disgustingly raspy voice one could ever imagine, the monster uttered, "I like to call that a Goblin Punch."

The adventurer got up again and looked at the ground where he was standing when he got punched. There was a hole in the ground right between the tips of his footprints. He looked around for a second hole, but there were none to be found.

"I see. Got your number now." He muttered.

This time, he charged at the goblin instead of letting it come to him. And again, he felt a fist connect with the underside of his chin.

"Gotcha."

He quickly spun around in midair and brought his sword straight up in the air on his left side. There was two halves of a goblin beside him.

"Well," he said, landing on his feet, "Now that just leaves the question of what to do with you." He looked at the girl, who was still unconscious in spite of all the commotion. He went over and knelt down by her and brushed her light pink hair from in front of her face. She felt so delicate to him, as though he might break her if he dealt with her too roughly. He lifted her head slightly and checked her pulse. Now at least he knew she was still alive.

Her clothes were filthy, but that was to be expected; she more than likely had just been thrown a few yards by the meteor. All that dust. So he proceeded to dust off her body. He dusted off her sleeves first, and then her pants, then her lower torso, then wiped her face clean with a handkerchief. The only place he didn't clean was her chest; it would have been a little awkward if she woke up and saw his hands on her breasts. But heck, she was pretty much dead to the world while he fought off those goblins. Furthermore, it's not like he was trying to cop a feel or anything. So he went ahead and dusted her chest as well. Then she started to stir.

"Nn…" she moaned, and then weakly added, "Perv."

The adventurer looked at her blankly.

"What? No! No no! That's not what I-" he blurted out, turning bright red.

"You're lucky I'm in no condition to arrest you right now." The girl replied.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to touch your… touch you there. In any case, are you okay?"

"I think so…"

"Good. And you're fortunate that I showed up when I did. Them goblins were about to carry you off." said the adventurer, pointing to the carcasses behind him.

"Oh, thank you." She said, looking past him.

"Can you stand up? Here, I'll help you up." He held out his hand to her.

She looked skeptically at him for a second, but she still took his hand, allowing him to lift her to her feet.

"Ah!" she yelped in pain, collapsing onto the man's chest. Instinctively, he immediately put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, looking down at her.

"The meteor… I was out searching for my father when this giant thing just appeared out of the-"

"Sky?" he cut her off, finishing both his earlier sentence as well as hers.

"I was gonna say 'out of the blue', but 'sky' works just as well. By the way, I can stand on my own now, and you're holding me really tightly."

Turning red yet again, he quickly withdrew his arms. "Sorry about that."

"Pardon my manners," the girl said, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lenna."

"I'm Bre- sorry- Bartz." said the adventurer. He had not yet recovered from his awkwardness.

"Well, Bartz," Lenna said, turning away, "I'm going to continue looking for my father. Thanks for your help."

"Ooowwww…"

She turned back around. "What?"

"That wasn't me," said Bartz, "That came from over there." He pointed to a section behind the meteor. "It sounded like a person."

Bartz walked over to inspect the place where the sound came from. Looking under the meteor, he saw the figure of an old man.

"Hey Lenna, this the guy you're looking for?" he stuck his head back out and asked.

Lenna's face lit up. Excited that it might be her father, she came running to see who it was. Unfortunately, it wasn't him.

"No…" she said, disappointed.

"Huh." Bartz muttered. "Hey, old man! You awake?"

"Oww. Damn, that hurt." said the old man. He crawled out from under the rocks. Strangely, there was barely a scratch on him.

"Can't remember anything… My head hurts… Ow."

"Do you remember your name?" Lenna asked.

"… Galuf. My name is Galuf." He replied.

"I'm Lenna, and this is Bartz." Lenna said. "Well, I need to be on my way. My father probably went to the Wind Temple, so I'm going there to look for him."

"The Wind Temple?! I have to go there too!" Galuf exclaimed.

"What? Why?" asked Bartz.

"… I can't remember. But I just know I need to go there." Galuf answered. "Please take me with you, Lenna."

Pulling Lenna aside, Bartz whispered in her ear.

"Are you really sure you want to go off with this old geezer? I mean, you barely even know him, plus you're injured, so you can't exactly fight him off if he tries anything funny-"

Cutting him off, she whispered back.

"I don't recall waking up and seeing _his_ hands all over my breasts."

"Hey! I told you that that's not what I was trying to do-"

"Look, I'm going to the Wind Temple with him, okay?

"Lenna…"

She looked sternly at him with her dark green eyes.

"Fine then…" said Bartz.

"Lovers' conversation, eh?" chuckled Galuf.

"NO!" they both yelled back at him.

"I see no harm in Galuf coming with me. Sure, why not." said Lenna. "What are you going to do, Bartz?"

"I'm just gonna continue my adventures, I guess." He replied, still a little annoyed.

"Okay, then. Well, thanks again for all your help. Goodbye." Said Lenna as she left with Galuf.

Bartz watched the two walk away, paying more attention to Lenna. As soon as the two were out of earshot, he smiled, and chuckled to himself, "Lenna… What a _weird_ girl."

--

Galuf turned and looked at Lenna while they walked. It was pretty quiet between them anyway, and silence between companions on a journey is completely awkward. Lenna, however, appeared to be deep in thought.

"Y'know," Galuf turned to Lenna and said, "I think you should have asked him to come with us."

"Who?" she asked, knowing fully well that he was referring to Bartz.

"Bartz, who else?"

Lenna's face turned a mild pink at the mention of Bartz's name.

"Look," Galuf continued, "Just remember that even though he can be a royal _pinhead_, he still fought valiantly to keep you from harm. That counts for something, right?"

"Bartz…" Lenna quietly uttered, looking behind her.

"Don't worry about him, years of experience tells me we'll be seeing a lot of him soon." Then breaking into a smile, he continued, "Take it from this 'old geezer'."

Galuf and Lenna laughed and continued their journey.


End file.
